Aero "Cyclone" Atmos (Mobius: Next)
Aero Atmos is the orphaned, yet serious and intelligent young king of the Wind Realm, Anima. Personality When Cyclone was first introduced, he was portrayed as very calm and level-headed, while at the same time quiet. He was unwilling to show emotion unless aboslutely necessary, and had mastered the art of keeping his face expressionless. Once he met Verona, however, he gradually began to open up, becoming slightly more talkative each time he was seen, and even showing subtle hints of emotion from time to time, although Tsunami was shown to be the only person who noticed. Powers Cyclone is an exceptionally skilled Aerokinetic, able to use his powers to separate molecules of air in a given area, creating a vacuum to protect against sound-based attacks. He can also dissolve into the air around him thanks to his family ability, which allows him to alter his molecular structure. He has shown great skill in using Fusion States, to the point of being the first Elemental Being to enter a Dual Fusion State. History Early History Nothing significant happened prior to age six. Disaster When Cyclone was six, his parents revealed to him that they were the king and queen of the Wind Realm, which made Cyclone its prince. However, a few hours later, a massive earthquake struck his seaside town, destroying everything and killing everyone in town except for him. It is unknown how a six year old boy survived an earthquake when nobody else did. A New Friend About a year later, Cyclone met Lumina "Flare" Lightbeam, who had suffered a similar tragedy to his own. The two became good friends, despite neither being very talkative after their respective tragedies. Russian Romance Twelve years after losing his family and friends to the earthquake, Cyclone met Verona Romanov the Cheetah in Northern Yurasia. The two of them fell in love quickly, but Cyclone, unwilling to show it for fear he might lose her like he lost his parents, did his best to keep his feelings hidden. Verona, however, was fairly open about her love for Cyclone, and asked him out not long after they met. Despite his fear, Cyclone agreed to go out with Verona, though at the time he would never admit it was because he liked her back. Legionaires Not long after Cyclone and Verona began dating, Verona was kidnapped and raped by one of the Nine Demon Snakes, the two headed serpent named Basilisk. Cyclone was unaware of the raping until Verona gave birth to a daughter that Cyclone did not help to make. Verona named the child Cycona, a combination of Cyclone and Verona. Despite the little girl not being a blood descendant of Cyclone, he still felt attached to her, treating her as if she was his real daughter. A few days after her birth, Cycona was kidnapped by a smoke demon under the control of an evil komodo dragon named Rasputin. In his rage, Cyclone entered his Glass Form, his favorite Dual Fusion State, rescued his non-biological daughter, and dropped Rasputin from the top of the komodo dragon's tower, creating a large pile of broken glass on the ground several stories below. He then used the last of his energy to turn the tower to sand, which then dropped to the ground and became glass, killing most of Rasputin's followers. Tsunami Saga The morning after Aquella "Tsunami" Oceania was given her Curse Mark by Orochimaru, Duan the Hedgehog, Tsunami's girlfriend, found himself defending the unconscious Tsunami from Snap, Storm, and Growth, who were working for Orochimaru at the time. Terron "Quake" Subrock, Cyclone and Flare joined the fight soon after Shade "Tendril" Nightwing did, saving him from being decapitated by Growth. Along with the other members of his team, Cyclone was brought to Duan's house the morning after Tsunami left to join Orochimaru. During the retrieval mission, the group was stopped by Decibal "Boom" Soundburst. Cyclone and Verona stayed behind to hold him off while the rest of the team rushed off to continue following Tsunami. Family *Vent Atmos (father)(deceased) *Aria Atmos (mother)(deceased) *Demitri the Cheetah (father in law)(deceased) *Annastasia Romanov the Cheetah (mother in law)(deceased) *Verona Atmos the Cheetah (wife) *Cycona Atmos the Cheetah (adopted daughter) *Tempest Atmos the Cheetah (unborn son) Friends *Shade "Tendril" Nightwing (friend and comrade) *Aquella "Tsunami" Oceania (before she turned to Orochimaru) *Terron "Quake" Subrock (close friend/rival) *Pyra "Inferna" Fireheart(friend and comrade) *Pyro Oceania (acquaintance) *Lumina "Flare" Lightbeam (close friend and comrade) *Vine "Growth" Oakwillow (ally) *Frost "Snap" Glacia (ally) *Decibal "Boom" Soundburst (ally/rival) *Electra "Storm" Zaptic (ally) Enemies *The Nine Demon Snakes *Kabuto the Fox *The Six Paths of Chaos *Gravos "Force" Kilopound (allegedly deceased) Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mobius: Next